The Annihilators Part 1
Plot [Theme song] episode opened up in a strange dimension. The sky was purple and there were tan rocks floating everywhere. The camera panned down to a large facility. Inside, a red Cerebrocrustacean with yellow shoulders and aqua eyes was at a desk. A white alien walked up to the desk. He had armor comprised of a black cloth with grey and silver metal. He had black gauntlets with blue buttons. There was a large grey circular device on his chest with blue buttons and a blue core. He had a black spike on his head, and silver shoulder blades on his armor. The Cerebrocrustacean turned to him. Cerebrocrustacean: Hello. Welcome to Locuss Carceran. Do you have an appointment with grand judge Starbeard? Alien: Yes, yes I do. Cerebrocrustacean: Name, species, and planet of origin please. Alien: Excambalir. Creatipsum. Ormagnia. Cerebrocrustacean opened his brain and shot electricity at a nearby monitor. He then closed his brain. Cerebrocrustacean: Ah, yes. He’ll call you shortly. Please wait in the waiting room down the hall. Excambalir: Thank you. turned and walked down the hall. He accidentally bumped into the Agent. The two looked at each other, Excambalir having an angry expression. Excambalir: Watch where you’re going, you old fool! walked off. The Agent turned to him, then pulled out his sonic USB. The sonic pulled up a hologram of the facility. Agent: It’s about time. walked into a room filled with other people. He passed by a group consisting of an orange Merlinisapien, red Piscciss Volann, and a purple Petrosapien, and then sat down. He overheard them talking. Merlinisapien: Did you hear about Agorm Hitmas? Petrosapien: The dictator that ruined several species just cause they had only four limbs? What of him? Piscciss Volann: He was killed! Petrosapien: By who? Merlinisapien: That human that defeated Starbeard a few days ago! Petrosapien: Didn’t he defeat Starbeard using that Galvanic Mechamorph’s device? He was an Omnes Potes? If you can defeat a Celestialsapien, you can beat anyone. Especially with an Omnes Potes. Merlinisapien: It wasn’t even using an Omnes Potes. It was a Mimewt! Piscciss Volann: I realize they can copy powers, but it must be a pretty powerful human to do this. He’s gotta know what he’s doing. He stopped an entire extermination plot. eyes narrowed as he heard this. Suddenly, Starbeard’s voice was heard. Starbeard (voice): Excambalir, please see me now. stood up and walked to the end of the room. There was a circular panel on the floor. He stepped on it, and was teleported. The scene changed to a large office-like area. Starbeard was seen looking out the window. Excambalir stepped up beside him and looked out. The window had a view of the entire universe. Excambalir: This is quite the view, Your Honor. Starbeard: Oh, please. You’ve known me long enough. You need not call me that. But, it is indeed. turned and looked around. Excambalir: You’ve redecorated… I don’t like it. Starbeard: I didn’t think you would. to Excambalir Drink? Excambalir: No, thank you. back to Starbeard Aren’t you going to ask why I’m here? Starbeard: chairs for them, both sit down Indeed. Why are you here, old friend? Excambalir: I hear that you, as well as the infamously dangerous Dictator Hitmas, were both defeated by some human. What was the name? Starbeard: Ah, yes. Alan Nomaly. What of him? Excambalir: This Alan Nomaly seems to be… well, how do I put this? Potentially dangerous? Possibly catastrophic? Starbeard: Not nearly as dangerous or catastrophic as the Tetramand he defeated. Excambalir: A Tetramand not even you took down. Starbeard: That was going off the terms of the Agent. Excambalir: You never trusted the Time Lord, why trust him with that? Starbeard: I trust the word of the Agent. I just don’t like him. Excambalir: Right. Anyways. Don’t you think it would be beneficial to have some sort of way to take him down? Starbeard: Let’s say for a second I agree to this. If, for whatever reason, Alan did become corrupt, he’d wipe out any enemy with his Omnes Potes form. And even if he didn’t, he’d be powerful enough to capture and torture any of them. What team could stop him? Excambalir: It wouldn’t hurt to at least have some form of defense against him. Starbeard: It would hurt those who are on the team. Excambalir: Which is why the team would be made of people that are already despised. Starbeard: Are you suggesting our prisoners? Excambalir: More specifically the ones you haven’t decided a fate for yet. You keep them in a holding cell until you decide what to do with them. Give me a group, Starbeard. A group of undecided fate. Your most powerful of them. Starbeard: How about I have one of my men give you files on our more recent prisoners? You can decide if it’s worth wasting your time and resources. up If you really want this, take your pick. If not… Never bring this up. Again. waved his hand, and Excambalir was teleported away. The scene changed to a high tech room, and Excambalir was teleported in. A knocking was heard at his door. He walked over and opened it. A Kineceleran with armor in the pattern of a Celestialsapien’s skin was standing there. He handed Excambalir a small, electronic device. Kineceleran: Delivery from His Honor, Starbeard. Excambalir: Thank you. Kineceleran nodded as Excambalir took the device. The door then closed. Excambalir took the device over to a table and sat down. He opened it up, and a holographic screen appeared. Excambalir: Thank you, old friend. Locuss Carceran prisoner files. Just what I needed. pressed the screen, and a list of names showed up. He clicked one of the names, Lord Mitos. The screen shifted to a mugshot of Lord Mitos. He was a black, white, and orange Splixson. His head fins were shaped like a crown. He had two whiskers on his cheeks and chin, and burgundy eyes. Device A.I.: Camin Mitos. Formerly known as Lord Mitos, Lord of Hathor. scene changed to Lord Mitos in a throne room, surrounded by objects made of gold-like material. Device A.I. (voice): Wanted and charged for funding Dictator Agorm Hitmas’ army. Hitmas entered the throne room, and walked up to Lord Mitos. He kneeled down. Dictator Hitmas: Your Highness. Lord Mitos: Stand. Hitmas rose up. Lord Mitos: What is it you need, Dictator? Dictator Hitmas: Supplies to mend our ships and feed our troops… Speaking of troops… Lord Mitos: It shall be done. Mitos turned to his right, and nodded. Another Splixson stepped forward, and cloned himself. The clone walked to Dictator Hitmas. Lord Mitos: That clone will give you an infinite source. Make sure you don’t mutate him, this time. We have infinite clones to give you… but not infinite generosity. Don’t wear it thin. Hitmas nodded and walked away with the clone. Device A.I. (voice): An anonymous source, presumably from within either Mitos’ or Hitmas’ army, tipped off authorities. Celestialsapien ship landed right outside Lord Mitos’ palace. Starbeard floated out. Starbeard: Lord Camin Mitos. Come and face me. Mitos zoomed out of his palace via duplication. Lord Mitos: Your Honor, what is it? Starbeard: up Lord Mitos You are charged with aiding criminal warfare. Lord Mitos: What?! On what evidence?! Starbeard: Well, we’ll just have to find out, now won’t we? Device A.I. (voice): Even though several members of the army claim to be mutated versions of cloned Splixsons, he still claims he’s innocent. screen changed to display a white robotic figure’s mugshot. Device A.I. (voice): Techadon 59260. Charged for leading the destruction of Teslavorr and the extermination of the Conductoids. scene changed to the site of several robotic ships in the sky of an electrical planet. The ships blasted beams to the ground. The smoke of the craters caused by the beams cleared, and Techadon robots of all colors and sizes came out of them. The Conductoids, a humanoid lizard-like species with energy plugs on their antennae and tails, attempted to absorb their energy. Techadon 59260’s voice was heard over the entire planet, sounding from every ship. Techadon 59260: Struggle to absorb us all you want. We sent a scout down earlier. One thing about us… We adapt. That one scout was defeated… but gave us enough information on how to adapt to not be defeated by your species. And now… You will die. camera zoomed in on a Techadon knocking down a Conductoid. The Conductoid looked up in fear. The camera changed to his point of view as the Techadon reached down and grabbed his face. The scene went dark as screaming was heard. Device A.I. (voice): The Techadons fulfilled their purpose from him. He had his army self destruct on the remains of Teslavorr, then turned himself in to face the consequences of them all. camera panned out as the scene changed back to the normal screen. Excambalir flipped to the next mug shot. The face was a dark figure with glowing silver eyes. Device A.I.: Kontro. Known by his alias Shadow. An Umbris who went rogue. scene changed to a jungle-like planet. The civilization of dinosaur-like race was seen. Their buildings were temple-like. The camera panned around, and Shadow was seen. He transformed into a small, dark circle, and darted to one of the aliens. The alien stopped in his tracks, and his eyes changed to silver. He then walked into the temple. Device A.I. (voice): He travelled to the planet Terradino, and took over the Vaxasaurian Ruler, Tyrex. Vaxasaurian, under Shadow’s control, walked up towards the gates. He stopped, and Shadow unmerged from the him, causing him to faint. Shadow shot over to a guard, then through the gates. He went through the shadows until he found Tyrex, a large, teal Vaxasaurian with primitive-looking armor. Shadow merged with Tyrex’s shadow. Tyrex (mind): What’s happening?! Shadow (mind): You’re mine now, Tyrex. And so is your kingdom. They’ll never know the difference. scene changed to Shadow-Tyrex leading the army of Vaxasaurians in a war against a pterodactyl-like species. Device A.I. (voice): Shadow lead the Vaxasaurians to victory against their former allies, the Stelladactyls. Any Vaxasaurian that secretly disagreed with the “King’s” new attitude left, while those who were open about it were tortured or killed. Stelladactyls tried to escape, but Shadow wouldn’t let it happen. Once he had enough in one place… scene changed to a large number of the Stelladactyl population. They were trapped within a gigantic rock cage. Shadow-Tyrex: Fire! Vaxasaurian: But sir- Shadow-Tyrex: I SAID FIRE! Vaxasaurian nodded reluctantly. He turned to a large machine and activated it. It began charging. Shadow-Tyrex smiled. Shadow then left Tyrex’s shadow, and possessed a Vaxasaurian that got on a ship to leave. Tyrex suddenly regained consciousness and looked at the other Vaxasaurian. Tyrex: Stop the machine! Vaxasaurian: But I can’t! It’s already started! turned to Shadow, who looked at him with an evil grin. The door to the ship closed and took off, leaving the planet. The device blasted the cage, killing the Stelladactyls. Suddenly, their bodies began cracking, with a glowing light coming from within the cracks. The corpses then all exploded at once, causing a major supernova. The ship’s shields activated as solar panels opened on the back, giving the ship protection and power from the blast. scene changed to Excambalir looking in the mirror. He looked down, and saw a futuristic bottle. He grabbed it and drank from it. He shuddered at the taste. Excambalir: I thought those days were behind me. walked out of the room he was in, still carrying the bottle. He looked out his window, looking at the view of the city. Excambalir: These are criminals. They’re dangerous. In jail for a reason. If I’m going to deal with them, I’ll need protection. A money lover. Time for bounty hunter research. took another swig of his drink then spat it back out. Excambalir: Agh. And alcohol research, too. scene changed to Excambalir sitting at a desk behind glass. A white and red female Orishan, with her hood pointed downwards in the middle, walked in and sat down on the other side of the glass. Excambalir: Vapor. The Orishan Assassin. What makes you think you’re cut out for this? Vapor: Putting people in their places is what I do. Excambalir: You’re an assassin, isn’t killing people what they do? Vapor: You’re going to have criminals, aren’t you? Killing them is bound to happen. Excambalir: Criminals from Locuss Carceran. This is their redemption. They only go back or die if they fail. Vapor: In that case, you may as well kill them off the bat. Excambalir: If that’s how you feel, maybe you shouldn’t be a part of this. Vapor: Fine. I’ll take my business elsewhere. got up, and walked away. Excambalir rubbed his forehead. Excambalir: Next. yellow and orange Citrakayah sped in. Excambalir: Phazz Magistreen. What are you doing here? Phazz: I heard you were hiring, X-Cam. Lookin’ out for criminals, ya say? Excambalir: Phazz, you may as well be considered a criminal. You’re not a bounty hunter. You’re a con man. Phazz: Right! Anything for a bit of money! Excambalir: Get out. Phazz: Oh, come on. Why you gotta be like that? Excambalir: the glass I said GET OUT! fell out of his chair. Phazz: Alright, alright! I’m going! sped off. Another contender walked up. He was wearing green and black armor all over his body. There were several teal circles on his arms, and teal compartments on his belt and legs. His back had a light teal jetpack. His helmet had a spike and circle on the back, and four yellow-green lines on the face. He picked the chair up and sat down. Excambalir: Ah, yes. The Sotoraggian. Hello, ElevenEleven. spoke in a garbled tongue. Excambalir pressed a button on his suit. Excambalir: Let’s try that again. ElevenEleven: You say you’re looking for protection against criminals. I’ve had experience with the criminal type. I know how to deal with them when they get out of line… And I never, under any circumstance, ask to be paid more than I’ve earned. Excambalir: Appropriate actions, respect for authority and the one paying him. Not too out of line like an assassin, not all about the money like a con-man. You’re exactly what I need, then. scene changed back to Excambalir’s home, both Excambalir and ElevenEleven sitting at his desk. He opened the device again. Excambalir: If you’re going to help me with this task, you’ll have to know a bit about who we’re dealing with. device pulled up the mug shot of a black Appoplexian with yellow stripes. Device A.I.: Cilocub, the most calm Appoplexian in the universe. scene changed to show a ship leaving a forest planet. Device A.I. (voice): Cilocub was run off of his home world due to his calm nature, he was a misfit Appoplexian. He went off to Aldabra, in the Andromeda Galaxy, to try to become more accepted. Excambalir (voice): How is a calm Appoplexian supposed to help us? scene then showed Cilocub on Aldabra, walking out of a village towards a house in solitude. Device A.I. (voice): Although the Geochelone Aerios were accepting of his presence, they made sure to segregate him from the rest. Even a peaceful race of wind turtles has precautions about other species. was then seen walking around the village market amongst the Geochelone Aerios. Device A.I. (voice): Suppressing anger can be detrimental, and can even cause some to become unstable, especially for an Appoplexian. Geochelone Aerio child accidentally bumped into Cilocub’s leg, and fell over. He looked up at Cilocub, worried. Cilocub’s eyes widened with rage. Device A.I. (voice): The last straw breaks the camel’s back. This broke Cilocub. turned and faced the alien child. He picked the child up, and began spinning around. The other citizens looked on in fear, not knowing what to do because of their peaceful nature. He finally stopped spinning, and let go of the child, throwing it out of the borders of the town. Aerio: Hey, that wasn’t very nice! Aerio 2: Yeah, it was just an accident! picked up both of them, and bashed them together, cracking their shells and knocking them out. He roared out loud and punched the ground, creating a shockwave. The shockwave shot outward, knocking down Geochelone Aerios and buildings. The camera the entirety of the village from the outside, being knocked to the ground by Cilocub’s rage, Geochelone Aerios screaming and flying away, some not making it out alive. Device A.I. (voice): As there is no concept of prisons on Aldabra, he was punished by Starbeard. Excambalir (voice): Well, that explains that, I suppose. scene then changed to a dark room. Struggling was heard. Suddenly, a light turned on. The light moved around and down, revealing a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair. There was a strap over his mouth, and his eyes were filled with fear. Two small, blue hands rested on the bed he was on, one on either side of his head. A blue face came into the light, revealing to be Troobel Mischife. Troobel: Mister… Okami… I’m so glad you could join me. Device A.I. (voice): Kyle Okami. A mutated human created by Troobel Mischife to work as an assassin to kill off competition. rubbed the sides of Kyle’s face. Troobel: Okami… In one of your Earth tongues, it means wolf. Let’s stick with that theme, shall we? Wolf wolf wolf wolf wolf…. Ah yes. Wolf. pulled out a syringe with his tail, and a werewolf-like drawing was on it. Kyle began screaming, muffled by the strap on his mouth. Troobel once again caressed his cheek. Troobel: That’s it. We’re gonna need this to be quick. struck Kyle’s neck with the syringe, causing him to let out a muffled cry of pain. Troobel stroked Kyle’s hair as he breathed in, listening to the screams of pain. Troobel: That’s it, my pet. camera zoomed in on Kyle’s eyes, which changed shape to be fully blue with slitted pupils. Silvery-white fur grew around his face. The light shut off. Tears in fabric and crashing metal was heard, and Kyle’s screams of pain changed to a loud howl, only covered by the sounds of Troobel laughing. Device A.I. (voice): With the blood of the hunt, Kyle was able to transform out of sight, and keep the bounty on his head exclusive to his werewolf form. At least, that was until Troobel attempted a double assassination on two notable rivals: Dr. Gearo Morphanewal, and Sir Bedilkong Cerebronition. scene then showed Kyle lurking in the swamps of Galvan Prime, just outside the city. Device A.I. (voice): Currently, the most popular speculation is that Gearo and Bedilkong were tipped off by another member of their community, Professor Kimias Emina, although this has never been confirmed or denied. camera once again focused on Kyle’s eye as it changed to the wolf eye. Suddenly, the city was attacked by Kyle in his werewolf form. He was wearing torn clothing that his human form wore. His fur was silvery-white, and he had a golden mane and tail. He tore through the buildings. He turned to a large tower, and his snout opened up into fours. He shot out blue soundwaves, knocking the tower down. A device walked up behind him. He turned around, and saw Cerebronittion’s vehicle, however, it was fully black with white circuitry lines. Kyle growled, and pounced, only to be caught in a shield projected by the vehicle. Several waves of electricity shocked Kyle, causing him to faint. The shield dropped him as Cerebronittion walked up, putting a small substance in Kyle’s mouth. The black and white came off of the device, revealing to be Gearo. Kyle then turned back to human, and a few Galvans walked up, putting an energy device around his wrist. The scene changed to Starbeard having shown up, apprehending Kyle. Cerebronittion approached, and Starbeard brought him up to face him. Starbeard: Your help is appreciated, both of you. Cerebronittion: The pleasure is all ours, of course. But… There’s something you might want to know about the other. Starbeard: Dr. Morphanewal? What of him? Cerebronittion: Well… I don’t know this for sure but, I do believe he’s been working on a device that… has illegal purposes. Starbeard: What kind? Cerebronittion: Genetics. few moments later, Gearo was seen being pulled into the Celestialsapien ship, alongside Kyle. Starbeard flew in, and the door closed, causing the screen to turn black. Device A.I. (voice): Maklar Ampalon. An Urbsuid from Tintenstadt. scene lit up, showing a high tech planet. The civilians were humanoid with tentacles on their backs. The screen zoomed into one with light peach skin and orange armor. Device A.I. (voice): Despite having grown up in a world full of advanced technology, he had grown to resent it, opposite his species. scene changed to Maklar walking into a cave. As he went further into the cave, the ground and walls turned from technology to nature, becoming a rocky terrain with vines and moss. Maklar entered a large chamber, filled with sunlight, grass, water, and trees. There were large creatures roaming the chamber. The creatures were large, whale-like creatures on muscular legs with hooved feet. On their backs were miniature ecosystems, thriving on the living creatures. One turned and faced Maklar. Device A.I. (voice): He decided the best way to rid himself of at least some of the planets over technological advancement would be to release his species’ natural predator, dubbed the Agritorture. The rising Urbsuid population did the opposite of what was expected: It ran the Agritortures underground rather than causing their population to rise as well, most likely due to how sharp the rise in population was. began chanting a strange noise, and more Agritortures looked at him. They began bellowing, and then ran towards him. Maklar turned and ran back through the cave, being followed by the predators. When he reached the entrance, he used his tentacles to swing up and above the cave entrance, making way for the Agritortures to trample out into civilization. Wherever they stepped, technology was destroyed, and in its place was nature. The stampede ran through the town and into the major cities. Many of the buildings were seen being knocked down and replaced by trees and mountains. The scene changed to the device’s screen overlay, and panned out, showing Excambalir and ElevenEleven watching. Excambalir: You sure you can handle this? ElevenEleven: I can handle anything. Excambalir: That’s what I like to hear. up We’re going to my ship. These along with the first three I saw will do nicely. ElevenEleven: up You sure six will be enough to get the job done? Excambalir: If you feel paranoid, you can look for others on the trip to and from Locuss Carceran. We’ll get them if these six aren’t enough. walked out of the room, and ElevenEleven picked up the device then followed. Excambalir’s ship was then seen taking off. The scene changed to Excambalir and ElevenEleven entering Locuss Carceran. Excambalir put a document down on the desk in front of the Cerebrocrustacean at the front desk. Excambalir: By permission of grand judge Starbeard, we are here to apprehend six of your prisoners: Shadow, Techadon 59260, former Lord Mitos, Maklar Ampalon, Cilocub, and Kyle Okami. This is for their possible redemption. Cerebrocrustacean opened his skull, and scanned the document via electricity. He stopped, then closed his skull. Cerebrocrustacean: I’ll have them ready for you right away. Excambalir: Thank you. scene changed to the cell of Cilocub. Banging and footsteps were heard. He looked out the cell, and suddenly large aliens ran to the cell. They were muscular, and had machine-like parts attached to their bodies. They opened up his cell, and one of them walked in. He generated electricity between the transformer towers on his back, and zapped Cilocub, knocking him out. Alien: You’re gonna be going on a real nice trip, Cilocub. Chronosapien was seen zooming towards another cell, and zoomed back out with Lord Mitos. A creature in a metal suit walked to Kyle’s cell. Kyle looked up, then jumped at the cell bars, quickly transforming into his werewolf form. He clawed at the alien’s suit through the bars, growling and snarling. The alien grabbed Kyle’s wrists, and his hands glowed red, causing Kyle to howl in pain and turn back to human. Maklar was seen being walked through the hallway, apprehended by plant-like aliens with fiery patterns holding his tentacles and arms. Techadon 59260 was seen watching all the ruckus, and then a Galvanic Mechamorph jumped into his cell and merged with him. He turned his hand into a key and then walked out. A Pyronite was seen walking Shadow down the hallway. The criminals were all lined up, and still restrained, in the departing corridor. In front of them stood Excambalir and ElevenEleven. Excambalir: I’m so glad all of you could come. As you know, you’ve broken several laws, whether it be of your own choice or not. And you all also know you have the chance to have redemption, which is why I’m here. There’s a possible threat, and you six can get out of your jail time by helping me apprehend said threat. guards Pack them up into the ship. We’re headed to Earth. guards began putting the criminals into the ship. The ship doors closed, and took off. The ship’s A.I. kicked in and began navigating to Earth. ElevenEleven opened up the device from earlier, and began to look through the criminals. Excambalir walked into the area where the criminals were, and they all turned to him. Excambalir: I’m aware of all your abilities, as well as what you’ve done to get into this unfortunate position. I talked with grand judge Starbeard, and he made it so that my armor prevents your powers from working on me, such as Shadow’s possession abilities, and ElevenEleven’s armor has been given the same treatment. So there’s no fighting me, and there’s no fighting him. You’re going to do what we say, and if we’re successful, you’ll all be legally redeemed of your crimes. Any questions? Kyle: Yeah, so, after this, when my powers work on you again, can I come after you for an assassination? Excambalir: You’ve got quite the mouth on you. Keep that up, and you won’t live to see the rest of us succeed. quietly growled as the ship continued its voyage through space. Techadon 59260 looked up at Cilocub. Techadon 59260: I hear you took down an entire Aldabran village. reluctantly looked up at Techadon 59260. Techadon 59260: You know, with as violent as your species is, and with as peaceful as the Geochelone Aerios are, you could’ve taken down that entire planet. I did it with Teslavorr. Shadow: I took down Terradino and left a black hole in its place. Techadon 59260: Is that really what happened? I thought that was just a myth. Cilocub: I didn’t want to kill anyone. 59260 and Shadow turned to Cilocub, confused. Cilocub: I’m a peace lover, against my nature. I didn’t want to take anyone down. Natural instincts kicked in. That’s all. Kyle: You killed, that’s all that matters. Though, it was admittedly sloppy. Cilocub: I’m a contradictory statement. A philosophical Appoplexian monk… and you’re the product of a crazed Planchakule. You weren’t a natural killing machine but you were turned into one. I’ve been trying to do the opposite. I’m not a killer, Okami. I’m a thinker who had an accident. Maklar: Might be best if you all get off his back about it. Don’t want any of us becoming his next accident. Lord Mitos: He took down one village. These two, along with you, took down planets, and I contributed to the success of the Multi-Limb Army. I don’t think we have much to worry about from one Appoplexian who doesn’t even like to fight. Excambalir: Failure. the criminals turned to Excambalir. Lord Mitos: Beg pardon? Excambalir: The Multi-Limb Army failed, and Dictator Agorm Hitmas is dead. We’re taking on the one who killed him. Starbeard claims he’s on the side of good, but if he managed to take down Hitmas, I don’t want to take any chances. I’d rather you six be free, and possibly getting yourselves in enough trouble to be locked up again, than have a corrupted hero roaming the universe. scene changed to right outside Tacopolis at dusk. Alan, Alexis, and Jessica were sitting outside. The door opened, and the trio looked in the direction. Mason and Devin walked out, looking like their human counterparts. They sat down with the others, putting food down on the table. Alan: How are the masks from the Agent working out? Mason: Well, it’s weird, to say the least. I can still feel my tail and extra arms but I don’t see them. Devin: It’s like a phantom itch. Alan: I’ve had that sometimes, actually. Sometimes I feel like I have Rath’s claws or Big Chill’s wings. Alexis: I bet you feel like you have Intimachi’s dick sometimes, too. Alan: Fuck you. a boom was heard. The group stood up and looked in the direction, and saw Excambalir’s ship entering Earth’s atmosphere. Alan: Are you fucking kidding me? We just fucking got done with Hitmas last week. Jessica: Could be something peaceful this time. Alan: That’s what we call wishful thinking. Need to be ready just in case. ran around the side of Tacopolis. He activated the Simplicitrix and scrolled through the icons. He pressed down on it, and a red flash occurred. His body was covered in black shadow and his eyes glowed red. Red energy went over his arms, changing them to black, and his lower arms and hands turned white, as well as growing spikes. The same happened to his legs. Energy went over his face, turning it white, and spikes grew around his eyes, which then opened, glowing bright red. Another red flash occurred, and Fasttrack appeared. He zoomed out to the others. Fasttrack: I’ll see you guys there. then got down on all fours, then sped off. The scene changed back to the ship, which landed just outside the city, almost exactly where Dictator Hitmas’ ship had landed. Inside, ElevenEleven entered the chamber where the criminals and Excambalir were. Excambalir: Unlock them. We’ve got business to take care of. began unlocking the criminals. A few moments later, they all stepped out of the ship. Kyle turned back to Excambalir. Kyle: So, you never exactly told us the name of our target. Excambalir: What’s your point? Kyle: That’s kinda my thing. I like knowing the names of my targets. Excambalir: Does it improve your ability to get the job done? Kyle: Most of the time, yeah. Excambalir: Fine. The target’s name is Alan Nomaly. But your job is to defeat him. Not kill him. We need him apprehended. That way we can have him under our control. Kyle: “We?” Excambalir: We as in we who are in authority. You’re only included in the apprehension part of the process. And then you go free. That’s reward enough for criminals such as yourselves. Now, we’re going to find Alan, and we’re going to apprehend him. noise was heard coming from the city. All eight of them turned to the noise, and suddenly, Fasttrack zoomed out from the city to the group. He looked up at them. Excambalir: Or… he’ll find us. To be continued... Major Events *Lord Mitos, Techadon 59260, Shadow, Vapor, Phazz Magistreen, ElevenEleven, Cilocub, Kyle Okami, and Maklar Ampalon make their debuts. *It is revealed that Troobel Mischife had at one point tried to use Kyle Okami to assassinate Cerebronittion and Dr. Gearo Morphanewal, and even Professor Emina. Characters *Alan Nomaly (cameo) *Alexis Dwyer (cameo) *Jessica Nietzsche (cameo) *Devin Lorenzo (cameo) *Mason Babadzhanov (cameo) *The Agent (cameo) Neutral *Starbeard *Cerebrocrustacean Warden (cameo) *Dennis Vonusiigonis (debut, cameo) *Mac Ikin(debut, cameo) *Charlie Maant (debut, cameo) *Vapor (debut, cameo) *Phazz Magistreen (debut, cameo) *Locuss Carceran Guards Villains *Excambalir *ElevenEleven (debut) *Shadow (debut) *Cilocub (debut) *Techadon 59260 (debut) *Maklar Ampalon (debut) *Lord Mitos (debut) *Kyle Okami (debut) Footage Only *Dictator Agorm Hitmas *Conductoids (death) *Tyrex (debut, death) *Vaxasaurians (some deaths) *Stelladactyls (deaths) *Geochelone Aerios (death, presumed deaths) *Troobel Mischife *Cerebronittion *Dr. Gearo Morphanewal Aliens Used *Fasttrack Allusions *The group of aliens Excambalir passes and eavesdrops on are based on the Wolfpack, a group comprised of Migster7, Alanomaly, and ZeVikingSif. The aliens are the favorite species and series/trix colors of each: orange Merlinisapien for Mig, red Piscciss Volann for Alan, and purple Petrosapien for Sif. Their names, and parts of their appearances, are also based on, and named after, the members of the Gang from It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia, the Merlinisapien being based on Dennis Reynolds, the Piscciss Volann being based on Mac McDonald, and the Petrosapien being based on Charlie Kelly. *When Excambalir says that he doesn’t like Starbeard’s redecorating, it is a reference to a line said by several incarnations of the Doctor, as well as Clara Oswald, in Doctor Who. *The Techadon war on Teslavorr is a reference to the Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse episode, Broken Jolt, which featured Techadon 59260, who participated in a Techadon war on Teslavorr. Trivia *It is confirmed that the ending scene of The Trial of Alan Nomaly takes place after the events of Alan 10, about a week afterwards. *Excambalir’s species and planet are confirmed to be Creatipsum and Ormagnia, respectively. *It is confirmed that the reason for Conductoid DNA not being in the Simplicitrix is due to Techadon 59260 and his Techadon army having destroyed Teslavorr and all inhabitants prior to the creation of the device. Also, Teslavorr is established as an actual planet in The Alan 10 Adventures canon, whereas in the Ben 10 canon it is a nebula. *It is confirmed that the reason for Stelladactyl DNA not being in the Simplicitrix is due to Shadow having led to their demise when controlling Tyrex. It is also confirmed that Terradino was destroyed due to the effects of the dead Stelladactyls, causing the world to be consumed by multiple black holes at once. However, several Vaxasaurians escaped, and that gave Gearo access to that DNA. *Cerebronittion’s full name is revealed to be Sir Bedilkong Cerebronittion, and Professor Emina’s first name was revealed to be Kimias. *It is revealed that Cerebronittion caused Gearo to be arrested. However, Gearo doesn’t know it was Cerebronittion that caused this, and neither Gearo, Cerebronittion, or Emina know that it was Troobel who mutated Kyle and sent him after them. *Devin and Mason are shown to wear DNA masks to look human. These are the same DNA masks worn by DNAliens in the Ben 10 canon, and were given to Devin and Mason by the Agent some time off-screen. *The plot of this episode, as well as Part 2, is inspired by the DC movie, Suicide Squad. Several characters parallel characters from the movie: **Excambalir parallels Amanda Waller by wanting to establish a team of villains in the event of a rogue superhero, and also parallels Rick Flag by directly leading the group. **ElevenEleven parallels Katana by having Excambalir's back. **Cilocub parallels El Diablo by not intentionally killing people out of rage, and also feeling nothing but regret for having done so. *This marks the episode with the least amount of aliens used, at one. *This is the first episode since Alan & Alexis' Extraterrestrial Expedition to not have a fourth wall break.